Alberto
Alberto is the long time best friend of the Mario Bros. and is known by Luigi as being "bad luck", cause he seems to get hurt every time. He is also a year younger then them and is the new main character, along with Sally Yoshi, in the Mario series. He is also in love with the princess of Sunshine Island named Morina and, like Mario and Luigi, he too has a rival name Waalberto. He live with his only sweet but strong-willed cousin, Alberta. __TOC__ .]] History Alberto was a very lonely child in his past, he lost both his parents in a fire at his old house that has show up when a storm came and he was playing outside and has now live with his cousin, Alberta and his aunt ever since, when he was six, he got lost in the city and he felt more lonely then he ever was before and feeling he was useless to everyone who never stop and help him find his aunt, until two boys came up to him and ask him if he was lost and he told them he is lost and don't know how to get home, Alberto told them that no one loved him anymore and he wish his mother and father were still alive, the two boys told him that his aunt and cousin loved him cause they are his only family he had left and they loved him very much with all their hearts, Alberto tells them his name and ask for their name, they were Mario and Luigi who are a year older then him and they where very nice to him, that they became the best of friends. Appearance Alberto wears the same clothes as the Mario Bros, but his shirt and hat are both light blue or cyan and his hat has the letter "A" on it. He slightly taller than Luigi as shown when they stand close to each other. Being more slimmer, thinner and taller, he also wear overalls that like the Mario Bros, but it are more gray like jeans, and also wear the same brown work shoes. His eyes are like Mario and Luigi's, big and blue. He also has a big nose and a slightly smooth and messy moustache. Interactions with other characters *'Mario Bros.: '''Alberto has know Mario and Luigi for a long time since they where kids. He felt not alone since they came, but like a third bro. to them. He sometimes gets into fights with Luigi, which ends with Alberto getting hit on the head with a hammer. He feels like they are like his brothers he never had. *'Princess Morina: She is Alberto's love interest and closest friend. Alberto cares deeply for Morina, as she cares for him. . *Waalberto: Alberto's rival. He try to ruin Alberto's and Morina's love and Alberto's life. *Sally Yoshi:' She is his best friend. *'Yoshette: '''Yoshette saved Alberto's life from the fire when he was a child, and they been best friends ever since. Yoshette is to Alberto like Yoshi is to Mario and Coshi is to Luigi. Personality Alberto is sometimes cocky and a bit of a air-head, but he very sweet and a jinx to himself. He always seem to get hurt when ever something goes wrong. He also can speak French and English. Powers Alberto uses the power mushrooms like the Mario Bros. does. The most favorite is Fire Alberto. He shoots blue fire balls. Category:Mario Characters Category:Allies Category:Mario Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Games and characters by SallyGirl Category:Sidekicks Category:Mario Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Good Guys